Just another day in Paradise
by Lady Allana Solo
Summary: Was everything that happened in the episodes just a dream, or did they actually happen. You decide. SPOILER ALERT from this week's episode. Do not read until after you've watched!
1. Just a Dream?

Is Paradise just a dream, or is it real?

Disclaimer: I do not own _Bunheads_. I wish I could find it on DVD, but that's all I'd own, besides my OCs.

_ Sasha's mother dropped the bomb; her father was moving in with his new significant other, and they were moving. "I'm staying here!" Sasha yelled and ran into Michelle's house. _

_ "Michelle, help!" She whined. _

_ "We'll get you through this somehow. I have e-mail; you have my phone number…"_

_ "That's not quite what I was thinking. Michelle, I have to stay here. Everyone I know and actually get along with is here. Adopt me!"_

_ "Hold on there!"_

Michelle awoke in her Vegas apartment and checked the date. _One of Hubbell's trips up here_. She thought, _just a few months before the proposal. Wait, this makes no sense. Are we getting a second chance?_

This time she didn't turn down his dinner invitation. She couldn't concentrate during the show; if this was their second chance, she'd better put some plan into action like making sure he had her cell number so he wouldn't be driving around and get into the accident. Instead of Michelle moving into the guest house, Fanny should get ousted and placed in there. After all, it was close to the dance studio….

"Hey, what's wrong with you tonight?" Talia asked

"Just figuring out how to break some news to Prince Charming over there."

"You're pregnant?!" Talia whispered.

"No. I just realized how great he is and that I love him.

Thankfully their conversation was muffled by the topless dancers, the same ones Michelle would complain about a few months later.

"I had the strangest dream last night. We got married, you died in a car accident, and I was stuck with your mother." Michelle blurted out during dinner.

" How accurate do you think that was?" Hubbell asked.

"Well, I crashed into her Buddhist shrine, we did it during her terrible 'welcome to the family' party. She hated me and blamed me for everything that went wrong."

"Sounds about right. Did you meet anyone else?"

" Truly and her sister Millie. Apparently they're still not over you. The whole town wants to preserve the dinky grocery store instead of the big supermarket they're planning on putting in. Let's see what else. Ginny breaks up with Josh, Boo's dating Carl, oh, and Sasha's had family issues that made her rebellious. She quit for a few weeks. Oh, and I maced everyone in the _Nutcracker _performance." She managed.

"That is rather accurate." He laughed.

"Hubbell, do you think it really happened? Do you believe in second chances? Because I think this is ours. I love you." She smiled and put her phone number into his cell. In a few months Fanny would get a terrible surprise, and Michelle was ready for her.


	2. Second Chances

DISCLAIMER: Still do not own.

Michelle handed his phone back and took another sip of wine. "So, how are we going to get around your mother?"

"I'll call someone to fix the guest house and we'll move her things out as soon as it's finished, including those tacky knick knacks. I hate them too. "

"Are you psychic or something?" She asked.

"No, I just know you very well." They finished off the bottle.

The drive back to Paradise was very uneventful with Michelle passed out in the front passenger seat two days later. They found the wedding chapel yesterday and stayed in her apartment last night. Michelle was still pretty bummed about the audition. Hubbell prepared himself for the inevitable interrogation.

_"Millie, we would never have lasted. I didn't feel anything for you anymore; I know you thought it was getting serious, but you're not the one for me. Neither is Truly. I only went out with her because I wanted to see it would never happen between us either. "_

_ "She still stole you from me! That is something I can never forgive. We could've gotten married; we could have made it work!" Millie yelled._

_ "I'm looking for someone else; I haven't found her yet, but when I do, I'll know instantly. She'll know how to dance and won't realize how amazing she really is. She'll always put others first and will stand up to my mother instead of being intimidated by her. She'll be a wonderful mother."_

_ The first time he saw Michelle, he knew she was it and pursued her. He had a hunch she felt the same way, but did not want to show it; that was the reason she kept refusing dates. He couldn't believe she finally said yes. _

"I gotta pee." Michelle interrupted his thoughts. He pulled over in the desert and helped her find a cactus.

He pulled into the driveway a few hours later…..

A.N. You see that review button; hit it. Does anyone want to see this turn into a _Bunheads_and _Gilmore Girls_ crossover? Let me know; I've got the idea in the works.


	3. Meeting the Parent

Disclaimer: still don't own and am looking for the DVD release date so I can at least own a copy of that.

_Previously on _"Just Another Day in Paradise"…

_"I gotta pee." Michelle interrupted his thoughts. He pulled over in the desert and helped her find a cactus._

_He pulled into the__driveway a few hours later….._

"Well, I guess you already know your way around; I'll meet you in the bedroom." He winked.

"Wait, I have a better idea." Michelle said. "Why don't we go and confront her together? You know what happened last time. Come on, it'll be fun! Besides, we can go get the better wine afterwards."

"You have a point." They walked across the property to the dance studio.

Fanny gently corrected each student and ended the class. As usual, Sasha gave Boo grief about the Joffery Auditions; Ginny obsessed over her imperfect body and Melanie was trying not to care.

The newlyweds snuck in the back door. "Mom, I'd like you to meet someone." He said. Fanny turned around. "This is Michelle."

"Hi," Michelle offered.

"Hubbell, you didn't say you were bringing a guest back. We don't even have the guest house made up."

"That won't be necessary. Mom, Michelle is my wife."

Fanny presented the same rant as before.

"So when do we tell her she's moving out?" Michelle asked through gritted teeth.

"Tomorrow," he whispered.

"Yes, I do have something to wear." She told Fanny. _Its' a good thing I remembered to pack a little black dress ..._

"You're not pregnant, are you?" Fanny asked.

"God, no," Michelle answered. _At least not yet_, she thought to herself.


	4. The Party

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the creator of _Gilmore Girls_.

The store was tiny; it reminded Michelle of one of the places her family stopped at during a vacation once.

"Well, at least that's over." He said.

"I know. Let's find the wine and get out of here." She replied. "Wow, not a ton of selection. "

"I know where to find the good stuff."

"I grew up in a small town too, but they had a larger selection. Wait; shouldn't we go find a winery instead?"

"We don't have time. If I know my mom, we should get back there quickly or she'll send out a search party." Hubbell laughed.

"Hu, Hubbell?" They heard a voice behind them. Michelle knew it was Truly but didn't understand why she was in the grocery store when Sparkles was open.

"Hi, Truly," He said

"Who- who's that?" She stammered.

"My wife Michelle," he answered.

"Well, that was awkward." Michelle said as they got ready for the party.

"I know."

"Hey, don't forget to have your phone on and call this time." She said, expertly placing hers in her bra. "So, where'd you put the wine?"

"It's in the car. From what I understand, we have to play out the same scenario as last time. You pour out the disgusting stuff; we argue with Mom and come back up here and you know what happens next."  
"I better find a better place for my phone until then.

"Everyone, this is my wife, Michelle. I can't believe I actually get to say that." Hubbell started. Michelle wasn't paying attention to the scene; after all, they lived it once before. She excused herself and went upstairs.

"Hey, you all right?"

"Well, considering the fact you still live with your mother and Truly still has the go across d you learn to kiss like that?" They fell over on the bed.

Michelle made sure she taped her phone inside her bra so it wouldn't fall out when Fanny kidnapped her. Hubbell took her hand, and they descended the steps.

"What are you doing?" Fanny asked.

"We are toasting our wedding."He replied.

"Have you two…" _Oh, no, here we go again!_ Michelle thought. And she had to admit Hubbell's telling Fanny off was sexy and really sweet. If only they could get through the next few hours….

The audition for _Dogs_ was over. She hit the dance floor after a couple shots when she felt her bra buzz. She discretely took her phone out and answered.

"Hi. We're at some bar five minutes away. You're mother's hilarious when she's drunk!" She giggled. "Be careful! I don't need you dying on me again!" She whispered.

Truly walked into the bar a few minutes later. "It's Hubbell; he went trying to find you. You know the intersection…it came out of nowhere; he's in a coma." _Thank you! Don't die on me now!_

A.N. Finally a longer chapter. I will try to update every weekend. My schedule is pretty busy.


	5. Please Wake Up Wait, Baby?

Disclaimer: still don't own. If I did, this'd be happening instead of what is.

Truly chauffeured them to the hospital; after signing some papers and finding out the power of attorney had been switched on the way from Vegas (which Fanny was furious about), they entered his room.

"Hey, Prince Charming, you're supposed to wake Sleeping Beauty up, not the other way around." Michelle joked.

"Hubbell, how could you!" Fanny screamed at her unresponsive son."

"Ma'am, you need to leave. " The doctor told her.

"I'll take her out to the parking lot." Truly volunteered and ushered Fanny out.

" We were lucky this time. And hey, I won't have to deal with your mother in grieving mode. " She whispered in his hear and kissed his forehead. She didn't like seeing him hooked up to so many machines, but it was better than the alternative.

"You better go and get some sleep." The doctor told her.

The tension with Fanny was the same, but at least it wasn't over his death. A few days passed, and Michelle was feeling incredibly tired and even more drained than she should have been. She visited Hubbell every day, but that wouldn't zap her completely.

Fanny fussed over the auditions and was appalled by the fax; Joffrey 's actions appalled her. They found someone to fix the floors in time. Boo was noticed through various pseudonyms, but that was not the most surprising event that day...

Michelle was tired of being exhausted, and she felt ill. The doctors must have noticed something that day and ordered a pregnancy test. It. Was. Positive.

"Hey," she whispered. "I wish you could have heard this with me and actually respond, but…. You're going to be a daddy."

Hubbell's eyes shot open.

A.N. I know it isn't as good as the other chapters, but I just had to write this out.


	6. You're Not Going All Peeta On Me

DISCLAIMER: still do not own

_ They decided to spend the night at the apartment before heading to Paradise. Hubbell safely placed the wedding DVD in his suitcase and fell into bed. He couldn't wait to get his hands all over Michelle. The next night, he called to see if she was okay and tried to play the hero after some amazing reacquainting in the bedroom. The next thing he knew Michelle was saying something about parents…_

Hubbell's eyes shot open. "What?" _Why am I in a hospital bed?_ The room was the typical hospital issue, nothing much to look at, monitors everywhere. "What happened?"

"You were in an accident trying to save me from your mother. And I just found out we're having a baby. I was afraid you'd go all Hunger Games and die on me." She said.

"Huh?"

"Come on, I know you've at least seen the movie. You know, when Peeta's been really hurt and Katniss has to go to the middle and get the medicine. Sounding any cannons?"

"Ah. "

"The book's good too by the way. You should probably get some rest. I'll come back later." She slipped off the chair and headed for the door.

"Michelle, stay please. I don't want to lose another second."

"Okay," She said, climbing onto the foot of the bed and moved beside him.

_She was fifteen and terrified of what was going on in the ER. She'd been over at her grandmother's when they received a call that her grandfather was having trouble breathing. She couldn't take sitting and waiting any longer. When they were finally able to see him, he was pale and extremely washed out from chemo. And he only remembered her. The scene switches to the same waiting room three years later. She already knew what was going on, but the doctors had to officially pronounce the results. The doctor came in and…._

Michelle woke from the doctor's early morning rounds. Hubbell didn't wake for his check.

A few weeks passed. The Joffrey audition results came. They accepted Sasha. Hubbell was still a bit week and worked from home. Michelle and Hubbell secretly reorganized Fanny's paying season records and ensured everyone was at least paying what they could. They also moved Fanny out to the guest house and prepared the room for the baby.

A.N. You know what to do! I just finished _Catching Fire_ if that explains a few things.


	7. Nobody Takes My Coffee

Disclaimer: do not own; please tell me when Season 1 is coming out on DVD so I can at least own that.

"Aaagh, I need coffee!" Michelle complained one morning. "She just goes off on vacation and expects my pregnant butt to take over for a while when I'm not supposed to have too much caffeine. Who does she think I am? One of those awful sparkling vampires who don't need any sleep! And another thing, where does she get her wacky ideas for original ballets? I think she's related to the animaniacs!"

"Calm down. I know she decided to take one of her hiatuses from reality, but that doesn't mean we should stop everything completely. Besides, I know you'd rather see her take a long walk off a short cliff some days. And believe me, I'd be the first one to push her." Hubbell said. "Besides, you had instructor training at ABT, why not use it?"

"I guess so, but caffeine deprivation is driving me crazy!" She walked into the den and turned the TV on.

"And remember, it's afternoons, so you can go back to sleep."

Fanny lay out on the beach chair by the pool. Finally some peace and quiet. Everything was under control at home, well, at last as in control as it could be since Hubbell brought _her_ home. She took another sip of wine. Yes, this was it. Let everyone else deal with the dance studio for two weeks, she needed to get away.

"Fanny? Is that really you?" She heard a semi familiar man's voice.

"You! You abandon me and the baby, and now you think you can turn up forty some years later! You have some nerve. We struggled to make ends meet, you didn't send any child support. Now he's running his own shoe company and about to be a father. He'll be an amazing one no thanks to you!"

"Hi, Sebastian, I need two." Hubbell greeted the temperamental barista.

"One regular, one decaf with a slight hint of chocolate macadamia nut, coming up." He started smelling the beans and prepared the beverages.

Just then a flier for a new supermarket caught his eye. The rest of the town wasn't going to like that, but it would allow for shorter coffee service even if it tasted like crap, and it was cheaper. Besides, it would give his mother something to create a new wacky original dance for. Maybe he could even get Michelle on board…

"Here you go." Sebastian said. Hubbell paid and went back to the house.

"Hey," he nudged Michelle's shoulder. "Nice, hot coffee."

"Coffee!" She awoke instantly and grabbed he proffered drink. "This is amazing!"

"The coffee shop just reopened. The owner was away at a coffee competition. Oh, and I also saw an ad for a new supermarket. It sounds like something you'd really like. Lots of mustards to choose from."

"Really? Sounds interesting."

"Sounds like most people will be against it. What do you say?"

"I'm in!"


	8. Would You Like Some Mace with That?

DISCLAIMER: still looking for when the DVD hits stores..no, seriously, DO NOT OWN!

"He'll be an amazing one no thanks to you!" Fanny ranted. _ Out of all the times Dick could've showed up, he chooses now?_

"We were still kids, Fanny; I did what anyone would have done at the time."

"No you didn't. Anyone else would have stuck around and raised his kid!" She started to fall apart. "He turned out just fine without you." _No wonder he's always wanted to be married._ Fanny thought. She'd deal with this pest later.

"So, what do we have to do?" She asked.

"Well, we have to make a stink at the town council meeting. Don't worry about the strange acronym; it's just a pain to remember. Something Kelly Rip I think. Anyway, I know how to talk to them about that. We do need a faster coffee service and it'll give the kids a chance to perform."

Sam and the other members were not happy. No, that was an understatement, Paradise should stay the same. And why was one of their good citizens protesting their decision? It was ridiculous! In the end, the Flowers won and construction began the very next day.

"So, how's the Evil Mice dance coming?" Fanny asked when she returned.

"I put a new spin on it. The rats are men in suits. Oh, and because we haven't found a Clara yet, I had to bring in a substitute."

"They're mice."

"Excuse me?"

"The evil things are mice." Fanny walked into the studio and saw the boys pull off an incredible choreographed dance with…. "Sasha?"

"I told you we haven't found a Clara yet since you kicked her out." At that very moment ,the Ringer stepped into the studio and began to dance.

"I thought I was Clara!" Sasha said. "Madame Fanny, I'm _back_!"

"Your punishment is to tell her.

_I will be Clara!_ The Ringer thought to herself as she followed the rest of the ballerinas around during the fundraiser and came up with a plan…..

"See you after it's over."Hubbell kissed Michelle and headed towards the audience. The girls kept arguing with each other.

"Five minutes to curtain!" Fanny called.

The Ringer sabotaged the air conditioning unit once she noticed Michelle had her apocalypse-zombie survival bag and noticed the mace. This would get interesting after all.

"It's not staying!" The bunheads complained.

"Who needs a spray?" Michelle asked and lined them up for one massive spray.

"It burns!" Someone yelled.

"What? " She tested some on herself." "AAAAH! I maced you! I'm so sorry. I grabbed the wrong bottle!"

"I told you I'd be Clara."The Ringer gloated to Sasha.

The parents were upset, but most understood the mistake. Nannette was the first at Michelle's side.

"Don't worry; that kind of thing happens to me all the time. To tell you the truth, sometimes I want to mace some of them myself."The Torreses and Mrs. Thompson were not as forgiving and wanted to withdraw their daughters until they protested in the hospital.

"The stress isn't good for the baby." The doctor told them. "Michelle, I'm putting you on bed rest. You have to avoid everything that irritates you."

"It's a good thing I can work from home." Hubbell said.

"Yah, I'm just thinking about how to get rid of the irritant."

"I think I have an idea." He said and walked out into the hallway.

"It's ruined! We booked the theater for two weeks straight, and no one can perform thanks to your wife!" Fanny screamed at him.

"MOTHER, STOP IT!" He yelled. " It seems you need a vacation. Why don't you go to Aunt Em's for a while, until things settle down. I can handle it from this end. I want you on the plane by the time we get back. Take the rest of the summer."


	9. Baby Names

DISCLAIMER: Still don't own

"I think she's gone."Hubbell said as he placed Michelle in the car. "I'll let her complain to Aunt Emily for a couple of months. Who knows? She may actually like it there and never come back."

"If she does, I want a restraining order." Michelle mumbled. He closed the car door, got into the driver's seat and drove home.

"She's gone. Now, let's get you into something comfortable and in bed." He opened her door and attempted to pick her up.

"Hey, I can walk!" She protested.

"Doctor's orders," he replied as he scooped her up and went to their bedroom.

_ They whirled around the dance floor during the fundraiser. Hubbell saw his mother's approval of how Michelle threw it together as she talked to Michael. The song ended, and Michelle went to see to a distraught Boo. "Just spreading the Yoda around."She said as she reached her seat and Boo stepped up to the microphone and confessed her love for Carl._

TAFPOKIRIP was not happy about the change. Construction was noisy and it would definitely hurt small businesses. The dance studio closed for the summer until everything blew over. Sasha went to Joffrey while Ginny and Boo took over for their mothers and Melanie took care of her grandfather.

It was the best summer Michelle ever had, lying around eating ice cream and no mother-in-law to banter with. And Hubbell was absolutely amazing.

"So, what do you think about names?" Michelle asked

"Something that doesn't sound totally corny so all types of foliage are out."Hubbell replied.

"We don't even know if it's a boy or girl yet, but I definitely agree. I kinda like Jonathan for a boy." She murmured.

"Me too. And I was thinking of …."

"Paige for a girl." She finished.


	10. Who are They?

DISCLAIMER: Still don't own

"How's the package?"

"It's fine. I can't talk now; I've taken over my brother's play group. "

"What happened?" Ginny asked.

"So, my mother comes home and announces she's pregnant and has to be on bed rest."

"EEWWW! I thought we were done with all that!"

"I did too. I have to go."

Sasha had no luck with the others. Melanie's grandpa finally got his bed back and the house Ginny was showing sold. And Boo definitely had her hands full. Besides, who wanted to be around all that craziness, but it was still better than home. And then, there was the song. Someone took Boo's interview and turned it into something interesting on youtube.

"She's coming back tomorrow. I don't know if I can handle the stress!" Michelle said.

"Don't worry, I'll handle Mom. She can definitely be a handful. It's no wonder my father left."

He picked Fanny up at the airport. "How was your trip?"

"It was nice. Your aunt and uncle are the same as always, and your cousin's still being a pain." Fanny answered.

"Do you understand why you had to go?"

"No! If it's anyone who should go, it should be her. She's messing everything up with the studio, with Michael, with everything!"

"Fine, then I'll just leave you here."

"All right."

"I think there's something you need to see."

They pulled into the driveway. Michelle hid under the covers. Hubbell and Fanny entered the den. He popped in the DVD

_Almost there!_ The screen brought the wedding video to life. Fanny saw Michelle's quick bathroom break and Hubbell's monologue to the camera person. "Seriously, Hubbell, why didn't you tell me?"

"I tried, you wouldn't listen."

"I guess she reminds me too much of your cousin. "

"They would get along well. You should probably get some rest Mom; after all, it's a three hour time adjustment." He kissed her on the cheek and exited the room. Fanny opened the other door and entered her room.

"Who are they?" The bunheads clustered outside the high school.

"I have no idea." Boo said. "Whoever they are, they remind me a lot of Gunther and Tinka from _Shake It Up_. Hey, don't judge me; I was forced to watch Disney Channel nonstop this summer. I didn't think my brother liked more girly shows; then again, we did have to babysit some girls as well."

"Ginny, go and find out who they are."

"Why me?"

"We voted."

"You did not."

"Who's in favor of Ginny finding out what their deal is?" Sasha asked. The rest raised their hands.

"Fine!"


	11. Adoption

Disclaimer: Still don't own; never will.

Frankie and Cosette were the new thing. Cozette changed her clothes multiple times without carrying anything around and then showed up with a picnic basket with wine.

"Isn' that illegal?"

"And that's Mitch Alvarado. How does she already know Mitch Alvorado?" Ginny inquired.

"I've gone to school with Mitch Alvarado since kindergarten, and I still haven't met Mitch Alvarado!"Boo commented.

Carl snuck up behind them and poked boo in the waist. "Hey!"

"So are we still on for Thursday? My mom wants to know."

"What?"

"You're meeting my parents, remember? We set this up before I went to camp. Oh, and I have something for you in my locker." They walked to his locker, and he pulled out the bow and arrows he made while "everyone else was fornicating" according to his accounts of camp.

The date was disastrous even with Michelle's advice. His mother criticized everything and insisted they ordered a ton of food. His trip to her house was a little better although her father left for the fire house and chicken parm while only telling Carl.

"So, where do I dump my stuff?" Scotty asked Michelle.

"The guest room, duh! So, why are you here this time?"

"Things got a little crazy, and I left her at the altar. Not a huge English speaker."

"What is it about us and the opposite gender? We don't have good track records. I had the worst luck with men before Hubbell, and you… that's wife number what now?"

"Four. And you know I can't go home. Mom and Dad would kill me if they knew."

"They weren't happy with my choices either, but once Mom started acting like Grandma, I had to pull the plug. I still e-mail Dad though. And no, I will not go out drinking with you to find the next one. In case you haven't noticed, I can't."

"Oh, yah, congratulations! What are you having?"

"We don't know yet."

Scotty stayed for a few more days then headed out, explaining he could not carry on the tradition if his event buddy wasn't capable of doing anything.

Sasha walked up the steps to Michelle's room.

"She gave me the keys!" She wailed. "Dad's moving in with his new friend, and she's going back to LA. This is home. I can't leave! The dance studio's here, my friends are here! Help!"

"Come here." Michelle patted the unoccupied side of the bed. Sasha climbed in and snuggled up to Michelle.

"It'll be okay; we'll figure something out. Hey, wait, I have an idea, but we'll have to get Hubbell involved. How would you like to be a big sister?"

"What?"

"Well, your parents are finally splitting and living their own lifestyles; you want to stay here. The choice is obvious. We can adopt you."

"Well, we are old enough to be her biological parents. I see no reason why we can't. Then we can also keep an eye on her, although it will probably be weird for her to start calling Mom 'Grandma'. The Torreses should have never been parents."


	12. We Have a Baby

Disclaimer: Don't own, just playing with it

Epilogue

The Torreses didn't put up a fight. A few month passed, and it was the day. They rushed Michelle to the hospital.

"Come on, almost there!" Hubbell said.

"If you were doing this, we wouldn't be in this situation!" She yelled back.

"It's a girl!" The doctor said handing her over to Michelle.

"She's perfect." Hubbell said.

_We did it! Changing the past, well, if it really happened wasn't easy, but it was worth it. _ Michelle thought and winked at her husband.

"So, where's the birthday girl?" Fanny burst in.

"Mom, you know better than to talk that loudly around a baby, and she's right here."

A.N. _Fin_. I will write a sequel. And if anyone's wondering where Fanny was during the summer, look for a _Bunheads_ and _Gilmore Girls_ crossover coming soon.


End file.
